The Boy With The Music Box
by HonkivsKyouki
Summary: In his hand, the older boy held a music that had a smiling clown who was sitting down. In his hands, he held four juggling balls of different colors with either small hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. He turned the T key on the side of the music box and magically the clown stood up, threw the balls into the air and begin to juggle the balls. (Full summary inside)


**~Inspired by a music box that my sister owns~**

 _ **Sorry for any mistake/error that I might've missed the second time**_

 _ **Full Summary:**_ In his hand, the older boy held a music that had a smiling clown who was sitting down. In his hands, he held four juggling balls of different colors with either small hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. He turned the T key on the side of the music box and magically the clown stood up, threw the balls into the air and begin to juggle the balls.

The brown eye boy couldn't help but smile when a circus theme started playing as the clown continues to juggle. Even though he was enjoying the clown, he couldn't help but wonder how it was even possible that the clown stood up as if he was a real person, and started to throw the balls around.

"How is this possible!?" Gon asked, amazed by the small clown.

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

A child of the age of 10 walked through the newly discovered part of the woods. He hadn't meant to go this far into the woods, but he had been running after a crimson-colored butterfly. His black spiky hair swayed with the light breeze that passed through the woods. Birds softly sang from the trees that surrounded the woods.

Oh, how the child wished that he had listened to his aunt when she warned him not to venture too far from their new home. She had said that by moving it would give them a fresh new start.

"I should've listened to Mito-san"He sheepishly laughed to himself as he carefully walked over rocks and such.

The boy felt he had been walking forever. Maybe he would never find his way back to the path he had started from. He slapped his cheeks and shook his head. He couldn't think like that. "I need to keep going"He nodded and kept walking on his current path.

He stopped in his tracks when his brown eyes fell upon an older boy sitting against a tree. Around him, a couple of crimson-colored butterflies circled around him. The boy was dressed in a white shirt, a light brown vest that had golden lines, brown shorts that stopped at his knees, white socks that came up halfway to his knees, and brown wingtip shoes. He also had red short hair that reached his ears, but he couldn't see the color of his eyes.

The older boy looked as he had stepped out from the old days when men wore suits and women either wore dresses or skirts. But also in a small way he looked like one of those antique dolls with his pale like skin.

The younger boy walked a bit closer, but not enough to startle the other. The butterflies disbanded in a group of two and he walked in the middle towards the red hair. From where he stopped, he could see that he was hiding something from behind his arm.

"My, you're far from home~ " A silvery voice spoke, sending small shivers done his spine. His eyes slowly open to reveal a beautiful gold shade."They must have led you here~"He held up a finger to motion to the swarm of butterflies that continue to circle around him mainly."They're attracted to blood. Hemotropic Butterflies are their given names~"

A delicate crimson butterfly flew over to perch on his raised finger.

His eyes widen when he saw the blood dripping down onto the ground. He rushed over to his sides, scaring the butterflies. Quickly he took his backpack that he has was carrying and begin to look for something to clean and bandage the wound.

The other boy watched slight amusement. He's never been shown this much kindness, he was always left to mind on his own (Not that he minded). He didn't make any movement to stop him from tending to his wound.

"My name is Gon Freecs," The boy said, introducing himself while tending to his hand.

"Gon...My name is Hisoka~ "

Gon finished tying the hospital wrapping around his right hand."What happen to your hand?" He asked with concern and curiosity in his voice.

Hisoka held out the thing that had been hiding behind his right arm. In his hand, the older boy held a music that had a smiling clown who was sitting down. In his hands, he held four juggling balls of different colors with either small hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. He turned the T key on the side of the music box and magically the clown stood up, threw the balls into the air and begin to juggle the balls.

The brown eye boy couldn't help but smile when a circus theme started playing as the clown continues to juggle. Even though he was enjoying the clown, he couldn't help but wonder how it was even possible that the clown stood up as if he was a real person, and started to throw the balls around.

"How is this possible!?" Gon asked, amazed by the small clown.

Hisoka widely smiled."With a bit of imagination, anything is possible~ " He happily responded, as if seeing a moving juggling clown on a music box was the normal thing.

Gon didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he asked a similar question to his first."Hisoka, why was your hand bleeding?"

He thought for a moment before answering him."I'm a magician's apprentice. The magician who is teaching his ways really loved this music box. I never really cared for things like this, but after a while I found myself taking a great liking to it"He paused to make sure Gon was paying attention."To make a long story short I ended up stealing it, though it had slipped my mind that he had a trap surrounding the music box in case someone ever stole it. My hand was cut when I reached in for the music box~"His eyes fell to his now bandaged hand.

"Did he ever tell you why he loved it so much?"

Hisoka shrugged."He had said that he had given it as a gift to his daughter when she was sick in the hospital, but she passed away a few months later. I guess you could say that this was the final gift~ "

Gon sadly looked at the music box, now knowing the true origins of it."So, what are you going to do now?"

He shrugged once again."I guess I'll need to teach myself now~"

After that, an awkward silence fell upon them. Gon shifted a bit from where he was now sitting. Hisoka was lost in his own thoughts, wondering what he was going to do. He didn't much care if the old man stopped teaching him. He was a quick learner and he knew the essentials in the art of magicians.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gon tapped his shoulder.

"Yes~"He had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"Can I hear the music box again?"He asked with hope clearly in his voice. He quickly fell for the music box and the way that the clown moved around like a real person.

Hisoka chuckled as he once more turned the T key."Tell me something, Gon. Why does the clown dance and smile as if the world was a happy place?~ "His voice sounded like he had asked himself that many times, but has yet to find an answer that sounds perfect for that question.

Gon was taken back by his question. He thought about it, trying to find a good enough answer to Hisoka's question. He wanted to say something that didn't sound too childish.

"Don't think too hard or else you'll hurt your head~ "He teased. He stood up and outstretched his arm."I'll take you back home~"

The younger of the two blushed in embarrassment. He accepted the hand and they took off towards a different path from his previous one.

It took them a couple of minutes but they finally reached the path that Gon first took when he entered the woods.

"Just walk down that path and it'll lead you home~"

For some odd reason, Gon didn't want to let go of Hisoka's hand. He felt that if he did then it would be the first and final time they see each other.

"Thank you, Hisoka"He slowly let go of his hand, took a few steps away from him and begun to walk away from him.

That moment Hisoka made a choice he would never regret."Gon! Catch!~ " He tossed the music box when Gon turned around, and he quickly caught it before it could touch the ground."Take care of it until my return. I'm sure that my teacher won't easily forgive me. And I'll be happy knowing that someone better is watching over the music box~" He took one last glance at the music box before turning on his heels.

"Oh! And I also expect an answer to my question when I return~ "

Gon wanted to call out his name, but his voice got stuck in his throat. Instead, he watched him get lost in the shadows of the woods.

The next day Gon ventured into the woods, music box in hand. He hoped the Hisoka would be there, but his heart dropped when there was an empty tree. Gon walked over to the tree and decided to wait in case Hisoka appeared. He wanted to believe that nothing happened to him, but as the day was getting late, he knew that Hisoka wasn't coming.

He sadly stood up from the tree and begin to walk back home. He looked over his shoulder to the tree, he mentally promised Hisoka that he would take care of the music box and most importantly find an answer to his question. Yes, till his return, he'll do both those things.

* * *

 **10/23/16**

 **Just a small one-shot that I wanted to do before I take a smallish break from all my works.**


End file.
